AVP II
by Nocturnal-Transmission
Summary: Takes place 2 years after the incident in Antarctica...
1. Preface

AN: This is a sequel to AVP. I've been writing it for a while and hope you guys like it. I do not own any of characters in this story but those not mentioned in the original movie.

Preface:

It has been 2 years after the incidents in Antarctica. The United Nations has denied any existance of an alien species on Earth. The case has been closed and Antarctica is now closed to all civilians. After being put on trial for the murders of her once fellow expedition members, Alexa Woods is admitted to a mental institution in upstate New York. She is still haunted about her encounters with the two alien species.


	2. Two Years Later

Slowly opening her eyes, Alexa finds herself in a dark cold room covered with a strange jelly like membrane. She struggles to free herself from the horrid substance, but can't. The stench that fills the room is heavy and moist. Sweat trickles down her face and neck. Tired from struggling, she looks around the room and realizes she has been here before. Everything becomes very familiar. From the thick humid air, to the dark shadowed walls around her. Looking around the room she quickly notices something that suddenly makes her heart beat faster. Hundreds of alien eggs surrounding her slowly opening. She struggles harder and screams for help. "Please somebody help me!" But no one answers. She only hears her own screams echoing through the darkened corridors. Suddenly long finger like legs appear at the opening of an egg closest to her. She screams and cries in horror as she continues trying to free herself, "Heellpp!" Within a blink of an eye the creature leaps from the egg towards her face...

Alexa awakens screaming in an ice cold sweat. She quickly scans the room and calms down when she realizes where she is. "Back in neverland" she says with an exhausted groan. It was still night, but the light from the full moon above filled the room with an eerie blue glow. "Hmm...maybe I should have stayed sleeping." She says while swinging her legs over the side of her bed. She looks up at the calendar on her wall that reads 'Complimentary of Northview Institution'. "Part of me still can't believe its been 2 years." "Seems like a lot longer." She walks over to the heavy metal door to her room and gazes through the tiny window in the center. The clock on the far wall reads 3:43am. The hallway is dark except for the one light three rooms down from her. "I don't know when the dreams are going to stop, but I need to get out of here before I go insane."


	3. How is this possible?

"Hey you...we're not paying you to sleep you know!" A voice shouts from above. The computer operator picks his head up quickly and looks behind him. "General Marks, I didn't expect to see you today!" he says nervously while walking over to shake his hand. General Thomas "Tommy" Marks was in his late 40's with slight graying hair. "Well it seems we've run into a bit of trouble and we need your help...follow me." The two men leave the main communications room and walk down a stretch of hallway to a private office. "Please sit down" he says to the curious operator. The general opens a file on his desk and reads from it. "Your name is Mr. Fredrick Morgan correct?" The computer operator nods his head. "Yes sir that would be me." "Well Mr. Morgan...can you keep a secret?" "What kind of secret are we talking about sir?" General Marks opens his desk and pulls out another file. "Tell me what you can make of this." He says while handing the file to Morgan. Morgan glances at the file, "It's in Morse code?" The general nods. "Our top secret communications satellites pick this up 3 hours ago." Morgan looks at him with a confused look on his face, "Sir, this _is_ NASA...how come it didn't come up on our satellites?" The general stands and walks around the other side of the desk to Morgan, "It's an SOS call Mr. Morgan." General Marks walks out of his office and towards the main communications room again. Morgan rushes out of the office and follows, "Sir, what do you mean an SOS call?" "Where is it coming from?" The general walks over to a monitor and presses a few keys. The two men watch the main screen as a map of our solar system appears. He adds in coordinates and the map zooms in on an area of uncharted space. Morgan looks over at the general, "There's nothing there sir, its just space." Marks looks over at Morgan with a grin on his face, "Your right Mr. Morgan, but when we scan this area for radiation deposits..." The map changes and a bright red dot emerges where the blank space once existed. The general adds, "It is a planet approximately 185 light years from earth." Morgan looks on in disbelief, "How is this possible?" "Well Mr. Morgan, that's what we're trying to figure out."


	4. The Symbol

The strong scent of coffee filled the room as Fredrick Morgan poured himself something to keep him awake. The room was occupied by a small number of fellow scientists studying charts and reviewing code. "Hmm...Franks called these people the 'best of the best' huh?" "Looks like a room full of nerds to me." He laughs to himself quietly while stirring his coffee. Suddenly General Franks appears in the door way. "Well ladies and gentlemen, what have we got?" One of the scientists stands to address the general, "Well sir, after carefully decoding the distress signal, it comes together like this: 'Infection has occurred. Planet of Hunters now under attack. Extinction is immanent. Your assistance has been requested.' He then picks up another piece of paper and hands it to General Franks, "There's more sir." Franks scans the paper closely, "What are these?" "They're plans for a ship sir" Morgan adds. "What kind of ship?" General Franks says while shuffling through the papers in his hands. "One capable of reaching your mystery planet." Morgan adds with a gulp of his coffee. General Franks scans to the bottom of the paper, "What's this symbol at the bottom?" Morgan walks over and looks at the paper, "Where not sure yet, could be some kind of signature?" Franks shakes his head, "No...I've seen this before." Franks dismisses the other scientists and tells Morgan to shut the door. He then walks over and starts typing away at his computer. "Sir what do you mean you have seen this before?" Morgan says while leaning on the edge of the general's desk. Franks opens a file on his computer labeled 'Cold Dawn'. "Two years ago there was a disaster in Antarctica that no one could figure out." "Alexa Woods was the only survivor of a group that also included Charles Bishop Weyland." "When they found her she was pretty shaken up, talking about some kind of battle." "Everyone thought she was nuts so they put her in Northview Institution in upstate New York." "So what does she have to do with that symbol sir?" Morgan adds while looking at the monitor. Franks points to a picture on the screen, "Because she has it burned on her face." Morgan takes a closer look while Franks gets up and puts on his jacket, "Maybe she can help us?" Morgan looks at him with a sarcastic look on his face, "But what if she won't?" Franks smiles back at him with a cocky grin, "I guess she has no choice."


	5. Mr X

AN: I just want to say thank you to all those who enjoy my story and have reviewed. I really appreciate the advice and will take it all in consideration. Once again, thank you.

Phillip Weyland, son of the late Charles Bishop Weyland sits at his desk sipping scotch. He reads the front of a newspaper on his desk that reads 'WEYLAND DIES! NO AIRES TO COMPANY!' "How dare he do this to me!" he says with in a sour tone. "I'm his damn son for god's sake, and yet he cuts me out of his will!" He smashes his glass against the wall and slumps in his chair. Suddenly his secretary comes in.

"Mr. Weyland?"

"Yes, Michelle" he says while rubbing his forehead.

"Someone is here to see you."

"Send them in please" he says while composing himself.

As she leaves the room a man wearing a suit comes in and sits down. Phillip looks at him curiously, "Do I know you?" The man opens his brief case.

"No, you don't know me Mr. Weyland, but I have something you might be interested in."

Phillip folds his hands and listens. The man pulls out a piece of paper and slides it across his desk in front of Phillip.

"Mr. Weyland I work for lets say, a very big company who has discovered something incredible."

Phillip looks at the paper and raises his eyebrows. "Who exactly _do_ you work for?" The man continues,

"I work for the National Aeronautics and Space Administration, or as some like to say, NASA." "What you are holding in your hands are complicated plans for a space craft capable of reaching far off worlds hundreds of light years away."

"So why come to me Mister.., whats your name again?" Phillip says while handing him back the paper.

"Lets just call me 'Mr. X' he says with an eerie grin. "I came to you Mr. Weyland because your father was a great man who appreciated the gift of technology. I thought you would share that same..." he is quickly cut off by Phillip.

"My father was a stupid man who chased dreams Mr. X! He never saw reality, he never saw the truth! And in the end he chased those dreams right to his own death! Now please leave my office."

The man closes his briefcase and stands to leave. Phillip crumples the paper and throws it in the trash. Underneath is the headline that reads about his father's death. Phillip quickly thinks to himself.

'_If I make this discovery personally...I could take over the company! The share holders would side with me automatically!'_

As he is thinking Mr. X turns to walk out the door. Phillip catches him before he can leave. "Mr. X, please forgive me. Sometimes I speak before I think." Mr. X smiles and sits back down. Phillip sits and continues; "Now I am very glad you have brought this to my attention but, what is in it for you?"

"I want in on the mission to the planet" he says while folding his hands.

Phillip smiles and leans in to shake hands, "This will be the discovery of a lifetime Mr. X, the greatest discovery of all time!" Mr. X leans in as well,

"A trip worth dying for Mr. Weyland, a trip worth dying for."


End file.
